Roadkill S2 Ep17
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Every year two spirits appear and haunt Highway 41. The problem is, only one of them knows they're dead.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Roadkill

The research took them down Highway 41. Molly McNamara and Jonah Greeley died there fifteen years ago in a car accident and since then there had been 12 accidents, all occurring on the same night each year. Each surviving witness reported the same thing; a woman ran onto the road, being chased by a man covered in blood and made them crash. They had already followed up on McNamara, she had been cremated. Now they just had to find out why she was still around.

Sam sat in the back seat, he couldn't believe Dean had let her drive. He hardly let him drive and he handed the keys over to Kayla. He was even honoring the 'driver picks the music' code and suffering through some country music she was listening to, Flatts something or other. The gesture impressed him; the Impala was his prized possession but he knew it would make her feel a little better. It seemed to be working too; the tension eased in the car as the night wore on.

That was, until Molly McNamara ran out into the middle of the road screaming at them. Kayla reacted in time and slammed on the breaks, Dean's heart leapt into his throat as he worried about the car. But it stopped. Thank God.

Molly trembled in the road, she looked terrified. "You have to help me!" She yelled at them.

Sam leaned forward. "Guys, I don't think she knows she's dead."

Seemingly less threatened by Kayla, Molly went to the drivers side window and pounded on it. "Please, please help me."

Kayla rolled it down. "Ok, hey, it's ok calm down." Molly stepped back as she opened the door. "What happened?"

She looked relieved when they got out. "I swerved and crashed and I guess I passed out, when I came to the car was wrecked and my husband was missing. I went looking for him but the man from the road started chasing me."

They exchanged looks, Dean cleared his throat. "Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawn mower?"

Sam looked at him. _Idiot._

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess."

Kayla put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, why don't you let us take you somewhere safe. Ok? This is…"

"I can't. I have to find David, he might have gone back to the car."

What was she supposed to say? Give it up lady, you're dead? "We can come back and look for your husband. You shouldn't be out here."

"No! I'm not leaving here without him." Her eyes filled with tears. "Will you just take me back to my car, please?"

Kayla glanced to Dean. "Yeah, if that's what you want."

"_I'll _drive." Dean went around and got into the driver's seat; he'd had enough stress about the car for one night.

Not surprisingly, the car wasn't at the site of the crash. Molly was confused and they were all wondering how to proceed from this point, how to explain. They knew they couldn't stick around and look for a guy that wasn't there; Greeley would be looking for her.

"We could tell her the truth." Sam suggested.

Dean glanced down into the ditch at Molly. "She'll go running in the other direction."

Kayla was walking beside Molly, playing the support role. "Molly I'm sure your husband is fine, he probably went for help."

"No, something must have happened. I need to get to the cops."

"Cops, you know that's a great idea." Dean pointed out. "We'll take you to the station ourselves."

Molly looked at Kayla, she nodded in agreement. "They'll be able to help find him."

She finally nodded. "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't get very far. Molly was already freaked out over the fact that they literally ran _through _Greeley with the car, now the Impala had stopped altogether. Dean pulled over and tried to crank it a few times with no luck, the damn thing was stuck. Greeley was coming for her.

Dean popped the trunk and Kayla quickly went around and opened it; this was fine by her. She was kind of in the mood to kill something and it didn't matter if it was already dead. Molly saw them rifling through the arsenal in the back and started walking away from the car.

"You know, thanks for helping me. But I think I've got it from here."

Kayla sighed and cleared her head for a moment before going after her. "Molly wait." She caught up to her and stopped her. "I know what this looks like ok? We're not crazy. I know this is all a little much but you just saw a guy with his guts hanging out disappear into thin air. So try to wrap your mind around the fact that he's a ghost, who's after you, and we're going to kill it. We're going to need a little cooperation."

"Well damn Kayla don't sugar coat it for her."

She shrugged and passed Sam on the way back to the car. He could take it from there.

"We're here because Jonah Greeley died fifteen years ago on this road. Now he haunts it, chasing and killing people. We're trying to stop him."

"Yeah and I suppose this ghost made my car disappear."

"Crazier things have happened." Dean offered Kayla a quick smile before turning towards them again. "Look, Farmer Roadkill isn't going to let you leave this highway."

Sam put it in more comprehendible terms. "Every year he finds someone to punish for what happened to him. Tonight that person is you."

She let the facts sink in and started to accept them. "Why me? I didn't do anything."

Yeah except run over the guy. "It doesn't matter, some spirits only see what they want." Sam told her, he was more referring to her than Greeley.

"Did he take my husband?" Off their looks she started freaking out again. "Oh God…"

"Molly we're going to help. But we need your help first."

Of course she was all too eager to help them, if it would save her husband. They'd fill her in on that part later. She led them back to Greeley's hunting cabin but they didn't see any signs of a body or the spirit. Dean was losing his patience catering to Molly, she was an unrestful spirit after all. When they split up to look for Greeley's house, Sam took Molly with him.

They soon found themselves on the same dirt path that led to a run-down abandoned house. Dean held his flashlight up.

"You know, one time I'd like to turn the corner and find a nice house. Like Kayla's place. Why can't your place ever get haunted?"

"Because spirits know better," she walked in front of him. "They don't want to get their ass kicked."

Again they found no signs of a grave. They split up, Sam and Molly took upstairs while Dean and Kayla took downstairs. They went through each room trying to find some kind of death certificate or paperwork telling where the body was buried.

Dean watched Kayla opening up closets without hesitation, without regard to whether Greeley might be in one of them. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." She closed the door again and moved into the next room.

"You just seem a little…eager, about this job."

"Yeah well to be honest I'm ready to kill the fucker, personally if I could."

"He's not the worst we've seen."

"But he's the closest evil thing to me."

"There's nothing down here, let's see if Sam found anything." They headed upstairs and overheard Sam trying to explain spirits that weren't at rest and how angry spirits came to be. He made it sound like some kind of freaking supernatural fairy tale. There might as well be a glowing halo of goodness around him.

Sam looked up as they walked in.

"Sam has a tendency to get a little J. Love Hewitt about these things. Not like me, I don't like the things and I'm sure as hell not making apologies for them." He took a glance around the room and saw a dresser backed up to a frame on the wall. "There's something there." Dean shoved the dresser aside, revealing a small door frame.

Kayla pushed on it. "It's locked from the inside."

He turned around and gave it a kick, the second kick jolted it from the lock and the wood swung open. Kayla of course went straight in. "Babe, would you quit charging into dark rooms? You're freaking me out."

"Please." She shone the flashlight around and stopped on the remains of a woman hanging from the ceiling. Suicide, must be Mrs. Greeley. The sight of it did make her heart ache a little; she couldn't live without her husband.

"That's why it smells like old lady in here."

Sam shook his head and stood the chair upright. "Help me out Dean."

"What are you going to do?"

"We can't just leave her like this, she deserves to be put to rest."

Dean sighed but went to help him anyway. Kayla thought the gesture was sweet; they could have easily left her there but Sam was right, she didn't deserve to spend eternity strung up on the support beams. She deserved a proper burial and she was glad Sam made him do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla volunteered to fill in the grave once it was dug; it was the least she could do. Digging a giant hole was hard work. While she was shoveling Molly started asking questions.

"So if you manage to put Greeley to rest to, what happens to him?"

Dean brushed the dirt off his hands. "Lady, that answer is way beyond our pay grade."

"You hunt these things but you don't know what happens to them?"

He shrugged. "They never come back, that's all that matters." He picked up the other shovel and started hurling dirt into the grave.

Sam couldn't leave the question answered like that. "After they let go of whatever is keeping them here, they just go. Hopefully to a better place but we don't know for sure. No one does."

"What happens when you burn their bones?"

"Um," he glanced to Dean then back to her. "Well my dad used to say that was like death for ghosts. But the truth is we still don't know. I guess that's why we all hold on to life so hard. Try to beat death. We're all just scared of the unknown."

Kayla knew Dean thought it was bullshit, but it reminded her of how Sam really was. How he thought about things and she felt some of her apprehension towards him fade. Sam wouldn't hurt a thing that wasn't asking for it, he was just too damn good hearted.

"The only thing I'm scared of is losing David, I have to see him again."

_But you're not going to lady, that's the breaks._

Back inside the house, the whole thing was starting to get to Sam. He approached Dean and lowered his voice. "I think we should tell her about her husband."

"We can't."

"It's cruel, letting her pine for him like this."

"It's for her own good." Dean stood from the chair. "Look man I know you feel guilty but let's just stick to the plan. Let's get her out of here then we'll tell her."

"Tell me what?"

_Great._

"What aren't you telling me?" She examined their looks, she noticed when Kayla wouldn't look at her. "You know what happened to David don't you?"

"Molly…"

"Sam don't." Dean warned him.

"Don't what? Don't tell me because I'll mess up your hunt? You don't care about me or my husband."

"That's not true." Sam stepped forward. "Molly, we do care. This is just a dangerous situation we're in."

"Hey I hate to break up the Kodak moment, but we…"

Kayla pushed him forward. "Let check the back room huh?"

He went. "What? What'd I do?"

She waited until they were out of earshot. "Show some compassion. She thinks she's lost her husband ok? She doesn't even know."

He grimaced. "You know you seemed pretty slice and dice about this earlier."

"I still am, about Greeley. Greeley still deserves to be sliced and diced."

Suddenly music started playing from the corner. Dean walked over and raised a dusty sheet off of an even dustier jukebox. "Old school. I always wanted a jukebox."

"Yeah." Kayla followed the cord and picked it up off the ground. "Can we get one that plays without being plugged in too?"

"Ah sweetie it wouldn't be right if we didn't."

"Guys." Sam called from the kitchen.

They went back and saw the window on the door frosted over, with the words "She's Mine" clearly written in it. Show time. Before anyone could react, Greeley busted the window and snatched Molly out of it, quickly jerking her out and ran for it. By the time they were even out the door they had lost sight of them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey no pressure or anything but we've got less than two hours to figure this thing out before sunrise."

Sam looked around the house and picked up the photo of Greeley and his wife again. "There's something about this picture…I swear there's a tree right where they're standing." He looked up in realization. "I should have thought of it."

"What?"

"It's an old country custom, to plant a tree as a grave marker."

Dean looked at him a moment. "You're like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness."

"Yeah, I know."

When they got to the hunting cabin they immediately heard Molly screaming. In the window they could see her chained with her hands above her head while Greeley walked around her, taking his revenge. There was no time to waste, ghost or no ghost she didn't deserve to suffer.

Sam glanced to Dean. "Go get Molly."

"I got it." Kayla snatched the shotgun from Dean's hand and ran towards the house.

"Kayla!" Dean yelled after her.

She pushed the door open and shot Greeley through the head, he disappeared.

"Oh thank God."

"It's gonna be ok." She followed Molly's terrified look and saw Greeley behind her, before she could raise the gun again she was thrown across the room. Stupid powerful spirits always throwing them around like ragdolls. "Guys! Might want to make that sooner than later!"

Dean dropped his shovel and ran inside. He saw Kayla on the floor but was also tossed aside as soon as he crossed the threshold. "Great. He's had some practice."

"Yeah."

Dean tried to get up, his head jerked to the side as Greeley flicked his hand. A cut appeared out of nowhere on his face. Greeley, seeing Dean as the greater threat, approached him with his knife.

"Sam!"

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard Kayla scream and quickly threw the salt over the bones.

Dean fought against Greeley and tried to keep himself from getting stabbed. Just when he was getting really pissed off at Sam, he staggered away from him and caught fire. Good riddance.

Kayla yelled out the door. "It's about time!"

"Well I'm _so_ sorry!"

"You should be!"

Sam came through the doorway. "Shut up." He untied Molly, who wasn't as used to the events as they were. She was pretty shaken up and it was time to show her what was really going on.

They took her to her husband's house. Of course, her enthusiasm quickly faded when she saw him. The man did look like her husband, a lot like him. But it couldn't be. He was much older. Then a woman came up to him and kissed him. Molly shook her head and turned back to them.

"Who is that?"

Sam looked at her regretfully, they shouldn't have kept this from her for so long. "That's David's wife."

"What?"

"Molly, fifteen years ago you were in an accident. David survived."

"What are you saying?"

Geez did they have to spell it out for her? Dean stepped in. "There were two ghosts haunting Highway 41. Greeley, and you."

"But, that can't…we were in an accident. It was our anniversary, 1992."

"Molly it's two thousand seven."

She shook her head, she was lost, confused. It all came crashing down on her at once. "Oh God."

"I'm sorry."

Kayla motioned inside. "David's happy, I know it's hard to accept. But don't you want him to be happy?"

She glanced between them and looked inside again. "Yeah, of course."

"So it's time to let go of him, he's your unfinished business Molly."

After a pause she nodded. She knew it was time. She was afraid, but it was time. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just, let it go. David, everything. If you do that, we think you'll move on." Sam told her. "You don't belong here, you've suffered long enough and it's time, it's time to go."

She stood near the road a moment then turned and looked at them. Suddenly her body was surrounded in light, and she just disappeared. It was nice to see again, like Father Gregory.

"I guess she wasn't so bad," Dean said. "For a ghost. You think she's really going to a better place?"

Sam sighed. "I hope so."

"I guess we'll never know, not until we take the plunge ourselves."

"It doesn't matter Dean, hope's kind of the whole point."

Enough of the Lifetime moments already. He looked at Kayla. "Would you quit looking at the cut on my face like it's going to start dropping insides?"

"Ok first of all, ew. Second, excuse me for being concerned!"

"Get in the car already."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam glanced out the window as he packed his things. Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala, beer in hand with that distant look on his face. "He looks kind of rough."

She nodded and pulled her bag closed. "I know."

"Is he ok? In terms of jobs, this one wasn't all that bad."

"It's not the job."

"I'm gonna talk to him."

That would only make things worse. "Um, let's not do that ok?"

"What?"

"Just, I'll talk to him." As much as she wanted to be ok, she still wasn't really comfortable being alone with Sam anyway.

Off her look he went to the window again. "He's still freaked out over the whole possession thing isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. You can't blame him."

"No, I get it, I just…I wish there was something I could do about it."

"He just needs time Sam."

He nodded and watched her go to the door. "Kayla, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. Not intentionally."

She smiled softly and nodded to him. "I know." She walked outside and leaned against the car next to him. "Hey."

"Hey." He offered her the beer.

"I'll pass." The look on his face was completely readable. "Baby please don't be like this. It's really hard on your brother."

"It's hard on Sam?" He laughed a little at the irony in her statement. It was hard on Sam. He let a demon rape his girlfriend and now she won't even look at Sam, much less let Dean touch her hardly at all. "You can't just pretend like it didn't happen, it did. It did and it's horrible."

"We see horrible things happen all the time. People pick up and move on, it's all we can do."

But it wasn't enough. "I promised you that nothing would hurt you. Not on my watch."

"Well in your defense you were slightly unconscious at the time."

"It's not funny."

"I know. I don't blame you, and I don't blame Sam. I love you guys, nothing can change that."

"But it doesn't make it go away."

She sighed quietly at the honesty in the statement and nodded. "No, it doesn't make it go away."

The road to recovery was a long one and no one said it was easy. It was hard seeing how it was affecting them and she decided to put a conscious effort into making it right. She would make things right with Sam, get things back to normal to make it easier on them. Sam wasn't responsible for what happened and she couldn't hold it against him forever.


End file.
